


Better Than Chocolate

by gojowhore



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Suggestive Themes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gojowhore/pseuds/gojowhore
Summary: This is so embarrassing omg I can’t write for shit 😭😭Anyway mello is hot
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl & Original Female Character(s), Mello | Mihael Keehl/Reader, Mello | Mihael Keehl/You
Kudos: 14





	Better Than Chocolate

It was around the time you would usually go to see mello, these secret meet ups had been going on for a while now. You did it while the other mafia members were out so you guys wouldn’t get caught. 

However this time you wanted to dress special for him. 

Something with the appearance of being innocent but underneath...   
Not so innocent 

You then decided to settle for a button up shirt along with a ribbon and a leather skirt to go with it.

You stood outside his room biting your lip out of nervousness.

Judging by the waft of cigarettes Matt had been there, which you didn’t mind.

Your thoughts then wondered to what mello was thinking 

When I got the message from f/n she was coming here, I had a feeling this boredom would turn into something hotter than hell.

That’s when she entered the room.

There was a spark in f/n’s eyes. I hadn’t seen her this fiery and confident in a long time. 

It was satisfying and so damn hot.

“Do you like what you see?” she said in seductive tone.

“Oh I fucking love what I’m seeing” mello smirked taking a bite out of his chocolate bar.

“Good” you then smashed your lips against his, mello then stopping the kiss.

“You deserve to be punished for slacking off at work”

This ran a shiver down your spine but it was a good feeling.

Mello put down his chocolate roughly pulling you down to assault your mouth with his, your two tongues fighting for dominance.

He made you feel a way no man could ever.

His lips then trailed down the rest of your body sucking on your skin tenderly, lewd sounds escaping your lips. He pulled off the rest of your outfit to reveal the sexy black lingerie you had bought especially for him. He then stopped at your area to push his tongue inside.

He smirked “so much better then chocolate,”


End file.
